Pride Rock/Main article
Kiara Kion (formerly) Kovu Nala Simba Mufasa (formerly) Sarabi |notable visitors = Beshte Bunga Fuli Ono Pumbaa Rafiki Timon Zazu |affiliations = Pride Landers Pride Lands monarchy Simba's pride |significant events = Simba's presentation Scar's coronation Battle of Pride Rock Simba's coronation Kiara's presentation }} Pride Rock is a magnificent rock formation that serves as a central location in The Lion King universe. It is home to the monarchy. Information Function Pride Rock serves several key purposes: it houses the monarch and his pride, serves as the central meeting place for residents, and is the place where official business is conducted. A strategically advantageous location, Pride Rock proves the perfect home for a monarch, as it provides a clear view of the Pride Lands, including its bordering territories, the Elephant Graveyard and the Outlands. The monarch can use the summit to keep an eye on the kingdom, while he utilizes the peak to conduct official business and ceremony, and the inner caves to house his family and pride. Every manner of professional business is established on the peak of Pride Rock, including presentations of future monarchs, coronations for new kings and queens, and official announcements and decrees. It is also the place where the residents of the Pride Lands may pay homage to their monarch and his family. Composition The Entryway The entryway serves as the entrance and pathway to the royal den and the peak. It is located to the left of the peak and is surrounded by rocks, with a small pile of stones at its base. The ground of the entryway is made up of sand. The Lion King = Eulogy.png|Scar delivers his eulogy in the entryway Scarwaits.png|Sarabi strides through the entryway to meet Scar Rafikientryway.png|Rafiki stands in the entryway |-|The Lion King II: Simba's Pride = Nalaentryway.png|Nala strides through the entryway |-|The Lion King 1½ = Simbaentryway.png|Pumbaa, Simba, and Timon in the entryway |-|The Lion Guard= The-rise-of-scar_(469).png The-rise-of-scar_(470).png The-rise-of-scar_(471).png The Peak The peak is the promontory that extends from the base of Pride Rock. It is the area where official business is conducted, including royal announcements, presentations, coronations, etc. The Lion King = Overhead View.png|An overhead view of the peak Presentfrompeak.png|Simba is presented from the peak Earlypeak.png|Simba on the peak at sunrise Corneredpeak.png|Scar corners Simba at the peak Simbaclings.png|Simba clings to the edge of the peak BattleofPrideRock.png|A battle on Pride Rock Peakintherain.png|The peak in the rain Roarpeak.png|Simba roars from the peak Newfamilypeak.png|A restored Pride Rock |-|The Lion King II: Simba's Pride = Rafikisummons.png|Rafiki on the peak Fikioverlooks.png|Rafiki overlooks the Pride Lands from the peak KiaraCeremony.png|Kiara is presented from the peak Fullviewpeak.png|A full view of the peak Simbajudgingyou.png|Simba looks down on Kovu from the peak Simbajudgingyou2.png|Simba looks down on Kovu from the peak Simbastandspeak.png|Simba stands on the peak SimbaKiarapeak.png|Kiara and Simba argue on the peak Familyonpeak.png|The royal family on the peak Viewfrompeak.png|A view of the Pride Lands from the peak Sunshinepeak.png|The royal family on the peak |-|The Lion King 1½ = MuffyZazpeak.png|Mufasa and Zazu atop the peak during Simba's presentation |-|The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar = Kiara Simba Sunset.png|Kiara and Simba on the peak GrouponPrideRock.png|Bunga, Kiara, Kion, and Simba on the peak PrettyPrideRock.png|The peak of Pride Rock Bungajumps2.png|Bunga jumps from the peak of Pride Rock The Summit The summit is the highest point on Pride Rock. It serves as a vantage point for the monarch to overlook his kingdom and its bordering territories. It is officially named in A Tale of Two Brothers. Everythingthelighttouches.png|"Everything the light touches is our kingdom." Sunrise.png|Mufasa and Simba overlook the Pride Lands from the summit Pathtosummit.png|Scar on the path to the summit Summitlookingdown.png|Looking down from the summit Fightonsummit.png|Scar pins Simba at the edge of the summit Scarflipsummit.png|Scar is flipped off the summit The Royal Den The royal den is a cave within Pride Rock. It serves as the official sleeping place for the monarch and his family. In the original film, the monarch has a place at the back of the cavern where he and his family sleep, while the lionesses fan around him. However, in the sequel, the monarch and his family sleep at the front of the cavern, while the lionesses cluster together in the back. The Lion King = FullviewRoyalDen.png|A full view of the royal den Sleepingplace.png|The sleeping place of the monarch Entryway.png|The entryway into the royal den |-|The Lion King II: Simba's Pride = Entryway2.png|The entryway into the royal den Entryway3.png|The entryway into the royal den Lookingout.png|Inside looking out |-|The Lion Guard = Kionapproachesden.png|Kiara, Nala, and Simba in front of the royal den Questioninfrontofden.png|Kiara, Nala, and Simba in front of the royal den Insideviewofentrance.png|An inside view of the royal den's entrance The Lair of the Lion Guard The Lair of the Lion Guard is a cave in Pride Rock. It serves as the official meeting place of the Lion Guard. The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar = Kion Painting.png|A painting of Kion in the Lair Lair of the Lion Guard.png|The Lair of the Lion Guard FullLair.png|Kion, Rafiki, and Simba in the Lair of the Lion Guard |-|The Lion Guard = LairROM.png|The Lion Guard gathered in the Lair of the Lion Guard Royal-blooded Rulers of Pride Rock Role ''The Lion King Pride Rock is first seen during the "Circle of Life" sequence when Simba is presented to the gathered Pride Landers by Rafiki. Once he grows into a lively cub, Simba is taken to the summit of Pride Rock, where Mufasa presents him with his future kingdom and warns him to never visit the Elephant Graveyard. Following Mufasa's death, Scar ascends the peak of Pride Rock to take his place as king. Once under the reign of Scar, the Pride Lands fall into disarray, and Pride Rock becomes a concentration camp of sorts, where Scar lazes day after day, surrounded by his loyal pack of hyenas. This comes to Simba's attention through Nala, who convinces him to return and take his place as king. A battle instigates on Pride Rock, and Simba fights Scar on the summit, where he flips his uncle onto the ground. There, Scar is betrayed and killed by his own minions. With Scar dead, and the hyenas defeated, Simba ascends Pride Rock to take his place as king, roaring from the peak. Months later, Simba stands proudly next to Nala and his friends Timon and Pumbaa to watch as his cub is presented to the gathered Pride Landers. ''The Lion King II: Simba's Pride As in the first film, Pride Rock is the site of a royal cub's presentation. With her parents watching proudly, Kiara is presented to the gathered Pride Landers by Rafiki. She later argues with her father on Pride Rock, begging to leave the safety of the Pride Lands in order to explore the dangerous Outlands. When she follows through with her disobedient ambitions, Kiara is guided home by her father, much to her dismay. Years later, with Kiara now a young adult, she departs for her first hunt from Pride Rock. After the failed hunt results in Kovu's induction into the pride, Simba leads his pride home and forces Kovu to sleep outside the royal den. The following night, however, Simba allows the young lion to sleep with the rest of the pride, much to the dismay of Vitani, who's watching Pride Rock from afar. After Kovu's betrayal, Simba exiles the Outsider from the Pride Lands from atop Pride Rock. Simba relents later on in the film, bringing both Kovu and his pride back to the Pride Lands in order to induct them back into the pride. On Pride Rock, Kovu and Kiara are married, and Simba and Nala reaffirm their rule over the Pride Lands. The Lion King 1½ Pride Rock is seen in the same scenes as in the first film. However, its role is somewhat expanded, as Timon believes "the big pointy rock" to be his dream home. He later decides against this, as he discovers that a pride of lions resides in Pride Rock. The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar At the start of the film, Simba is training Kiara atop Pride Rock. In the middle of their lesson, they are interrupted by Bunga and Kion, who are playing Baobab Ball, but Simba orders the two away so that he can talk to Kiara. In a fit of bravery, Bunga jumps off Pride Rock, with Kion watching in shock. Bunga and Kion later return to Pride Rock, where they are shown the Lair of the Lion Guard by Rafiki and Simba. There, Kion learns that he is the leader of the Lion Guard, a group tasked with protecting the Pride Lands. The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa Around the World with Timon & Pumbaa In order to revive Pumbaa's memories, Timon holds him up on Pride Rock. "The Man From J.U.N.G.L.E." Pride Rock is seen when Chromosome Quint traps Timon, who is dressed as a superhero called Super Duper Hero X, in his aircraft and is about to reveal the superhero's secret identity to the animals. After Timon, Pumbaa, and Speedy the Snail, who is the real Hero X, pull a lever that stops the aircraft from revealing Hero X's secret identity, the three realize that it also makes the aircraft stop working. It is mentioned at the end that Speedy saved Timon and Pumbaa, Pride Rock, and all the jungle animals. "Truth Be Told" Pride Rock is mentioned by Rafiki, when he tells a joke about him walking all the way from the said rock and it caused his walking stick to be tired. The Lion Guard "The Rise of Makuu" When Makuu invades Big Springs, he offsets the habitats of the Pride Landers, and the baboons are pushed into Pride Rock. Kion arrives on the scene, and Kiara implores him to fix the problem. Eventually, Kion drives out Makuu, and the baboons return to their usual habitat. "Can't Wait to be Queen" Simba is invited to attend a funeral, and in his absence, he leaves Kiara in charge. As the king strides away with Nala and Zazu, Kiara watches from the peak of Pride Rock. She later appears before Kion, striding out of the royal den to get a morning report from Ono, after which she issues her first decree as queen. When Kion returns, stung by the bees he'd foolishly tried to move, Kiara chides him in the royal den, reminding him that she is the queen. Not long after this, Mzingo meets Kiara at the peak of Pride Rock and asks her to meet with Janja for a peace proposal. At the end of the episode, Kiara and Kion welcome their parents home on Pride Rock. "Paintings and Predictions" The Lion Guard surveys the Pride Lands from atop Pride Rock, having just completed a mission involving Thurston's herd. The group soon departs following an urgent report from Ono. "The Mbali Fields Migration" Kion meets with his father, Simba, atop Pride Rock, where Simba tasks Kion with leading a migration. From the peak of Pride Rock, the king shows Mbali Fields to his son. "Bunga and the King" The royal family departs Pride Rock to attend an elephant concert. "The Imaginary Okapi" Ajabu is introduced to Simba and Nala atop Pride Rock, where he is dubbed a Pride Lander. "Too Many Termites" The Lion Guard meets Simba on Pride Rock to discuss the termite problem. There, Simba explains to the team that the aardwolves keep the termite population under control. "The Trouble with Galagos" Pride Rock is seen in the distance as the Lion Guard enters the Back Lands. "The Lost Gorillas" Kion leads two gorilla princes, Hafifu and Majinuni, to Pride Rock. They meet with Simba, but admit that they have forgotten the message from their father, Sokwe. Simba tasks his son, Kion, with returning the gorillas home and bringing back Sokwe's message. After Kion follows through on his mission, he reports back to Pride Rock with Sokwe's declaration of peace. "The Trail to Udugu" Simba and Nala watch their cubs, Kiara and Kion, wrestling from Pride Rock. When Nala, Kiara, and Kion return from their trip to Udugu, they join Simba atop Pride Rock, where he shows them the kingdom. "Ono's Idol" A Royal Mud Print Ceremony is held for Hadithi near Pride Rock. Later, a different Royal Mud Print Ceremony is held for Ono in the same location. "The Savannah Summit" Simba assembles various animal leaders at Pride Rock before departing to Mizimu Grove for the Savannah Summit. Later, Bupu and Makuu attempt to work out an agreement at Pride Rock. "The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar" Simba and Nala observe the Pride Lands from Pride Rock. Later, Kion and Simba observe a painting of themselves on Pride Rock, and subsequently ascend it. Rafiki introduces his new apprentice, Makini, to the royal family at Pride Rock. Janja mentions Pride Rock when he attempts to work Kion into a rage. "Let Sleeping Crocs Lie" Simba and Makuu discuss sleeping arrangements for Makuu's float atop Pride Rock. Later, the spirit of Scar towers over Pride Rock during the musical sequence "I Have a Plan". "Rafiki's New Neighbors" A painting ceremony is held for Makini at Pride Rock. "Rescue in the Outlands" When Thurston gets lost in the Outlands, Kion advises him to head in the direction of Pride Rock. "Timon and Pumbaa's Christmas" Kion approaches his family at Pride Rock in order to ask then to participate in Bunga's Christmas celebration. "The Morning Report" At Pride Rock, Simba expresses concern over Zazu's being late for his Morning Report. Later, Zazu gives his report to Simba at Pride Rock, despite it being nighttime. The Lion King: Six New Adventures A Tale of Two Brothers After Simba promises his son Kopa the chance to see the Pride Lands from the summit of Pride Rock, Kopa is eager to go. However, kingly duties soon get in the way, and only a story from Rafiki can convince Simba to fulfill his promise. A Snake in the Grass When Kopa becomes grumpy, Nala leaves him in the able paws of Timon and Pumbaa, and heads back to Pride Rock. ''A Little Help From a Friend At the start of the story, Kiara awakens her father Simba, who is asleep in the royal den. Once the two exit the den, Zazu flutters up to the king, clamoring about an Outsider invasion. With such news, Simba is forced to cut the walk short, though he later reunites with his daughter beside Pride Rock after the Outsiders have been driven away. Comics * ''A Gift from the Heavens * A Royal Fib Gallery Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-759.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8375.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-118.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-3071.png T&P Pride Rock.png 2017-01-08-20_39_54.png Click here to view the rest of the gallery. Category:Main articles